It's Gonna be love
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Essa é a última tentativa de Tiago Potter conquistar de vez o coração do seu grande amor. Será que ele consegue? Song Fic baseada na música da Mandy Moore e é trilha sonora de Um Amor para Recordar.


**Song Fic- It's Gonna be Love**

**Mandy Moore.**

_**It's gonna be me, baby**_

_**Isto vai ser eu, baby**_

_**It's gonna be you, baby**_

_**Isto vai ser você, baby**_

Era uma tarde fria de era época de férias, poucos alunos se encontravam em Hogwarts. O clima de Natal era visto em todos os cantos do castelo. O Salão Principal estava praticamente vazio,exceto por um grupo de garotos fazendo estardalhaço na mesa e uma garota bem no fundo da mesa da Grifinória lendo atentamente e rascunhando um pedaço de pergaminho. Vira e mexe um daqueles garotos se virava e olhava para a garota,mas era totalmente ignorado.

- Vá falar com ela, Pontas! - exclamou Sirius coçando o queixo. - Já está passando da hora. Demorou demais para vocês se beijarem.

- Você pensa que é fácil, Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago olhando para ela de esguela. - Ela é intocável! Já cansei de levar patada!

- Vai desistir? - perguntou Remo levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não vou desistir...vou dar um tempo. - disse Tiago ainda olhando para ela.

- Bobão! - disse Remo rindo.

- Prefiro deixá-la irritada! Ela fica muito mais bonita bravinha e vocês sabem que eu não resisto. - disse Tiago rindo.

- Assim você além de apanhar, só a faz se afastar. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Talvez sim ..talvez não. - disse Tiago levantando. - Vou até lá! Vocês me provocaram!

- Boa! - disse Sirius rindo. - Mas vá com calma.

- Pode deixar!

Os amigos o olharam sorrindo demonstrando todo seu apoio para Tiago. Sabiam que todas as atitudes tomadas por ele sempre iam por água abaixo, mas nunca o impediam de tentar. Sirius adorava ver os dois brigando. Achava um grande momento de distração, além de zoar Snape nos corredores. Sabia que eles acabariam juntos no futuro. Tiago ajeitou suas vestes e se sentiu mais seguro com o gesto positivo de Sirius. O garoto rumou até a garota não conseguindo disfarçar um imenso sorriso nos lábios. A garota, nem ergueu a cabeça.

- Boa noite, srta Evans. - disse Tiago o mais doce possível.

- Some daqui, Potter! - disse Lílian rispidamente.

- Eu queria que você me cumprimentasse com mais educação, mas como isso não é possível, vamos direto ao assunto. Só queria conversar. - disse Tiago sentando-se de frente pra ela.

- Sobre o quê, Potter? Não tenho o que falar com você. Estou estudando, não está vendo? - disse Lílian ainda olhando para o livro.

- Hum.. queria os motivos de você nunca querer sair comigo. - disse Tiago puxando o livro dela. - Olhando pra mim é claro. - e sorriu.

- Devolve meu livro! - disse Lílian levantando na direção dele.

- Só se você me responder! - exclamou Tiago indiferente.

Lílian olhou para o garoto furiosamente. Passou anos odiando Tiago e nunca entendia o porque de ele tanto ir falar com ela. Ou pelo menos fingia não saber. O tempo foi passando e as investidas dele se tornaram mais freqüentes, deixando ela um tanto quanto confusa de seus sentimentos. Um dia percebeu que gostava do garoto sempre vir "correndo atrás dela". Olhou para ela, se sentou e respirou fundo.

- Potter, você sabe melhor do que ninguém os motivos de eu não querer sair com você. - disse ela olhando-o fixamente.

- Hum... não sei não. - disse Tiago encostando a mão no queixo. - Acho que não deve ser por causa do Ranhoso. Isso seria uma razão muito mínima para você pensar dessa forma.

- Também pode ser considerado um motivo sim sr. Você é um babaca, ridículo e crianção. Só faz coisas sem graça. - disse Lílian séria.

- Você já se perguntou alguma vez porque eu faço tudo isso? - disse Tiago olhando para a capa do livro.

- Sim, várias vezes. A única razão sensata para você fazer tudo isso, é para querer se aparecer diante da escola inteira. Seu público só funciona juntamente com seus amigos.

- Será que é por isso, Lílian? - disse Tiago olhando-a sério sem nenhuma malícia.

Lílian silenciou por instantes. Nunca viu Tiago olhar para ela daquela maneira. Era um olhar indefeso, de gente perdida no mundo. Sentiu suas mãos suarem e seu coração bater a mil. Por mais que tentasse evitar, algo dentro dela sempre avisa os sintomas do amor. _"Amor por ele?",_ sempre pensava. Depois de tudo que ele fez, ela teria coragem de se apaixonar assim facilmente depois de tanto tempo? Será que ele estava tentando se redimir de seus erros? Essas perguntas afligiam sua mente há meses e voltaram a afligi-la naquele exato momento. Sentia carinho por ele agora. Sua ira foi-se embora pela janela ao vê-lo tão indefeso ali, na sua frente.

- Acho que... bom.. não há outra razão para você agir de tal forma.- disse Lílian tentando ser amena com as palavras.

- Há sim,Lílian. Há outra razão. Ou melhor... uma única razão. - disse Tiago olhando fixamente para ela. - Essa razão é você.

Lílian empurrou o tinteiro na mesa. Estava descontrolada enquanto tentava limpara toda a tinta que vazava. Suas mãos tremiam, seus pensamentos se tornavam cada vez mais confusos. Tiago observava a garota atentamente e intimamente achou a atitude repentina dela engraçada. Lílian se recompôs e tentou voltar a olhá-lo como antes, mas foi praticamente impossível.

- Por que... por que a razão sou eu? - disse Lílian tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

- Você não percebe? - disse Tiago rindo e percebendo que Lílian fechou a cara, parou de rir imediatamente. - Eu passei anos nessa escola, bancando o bobo da corte pra você olhar para mim. Pra chamar sua atenção. Você sempre passava pelos corredores e me ignorava, então eu tinha que fazer isso.

- Potter, é inevitável não olhar pra você ou perceber que você existe. - disse Lílian rindo. - Sua voz ecoa facilmente pelos corredores.

- É... ainda bem que você percebe isso, mesmo eu fazendo palhaçadas pela escola. - disse Tiago franzindo a testa.

- É...- disse Lílian. - Digo, é complicado não te perceber sendo que você apavora a escola inteira juntamente com Sirius.- e corou.

- Não Lílian! Você me percebe sozinho mesmo, mas não admite.- disse Tiago rindo.

- Você quer parar de rir. - disse Lílian corando mais.

- Eu espero que suas bochechas sejam apenas reflexos de seus cabelos. - disse Tiago, agora sorrindo. - Vamos Lílian, não vai doer nada se sair comigo.

- Vai doer sim! Vou morrer de remorso.

- Por que remorso? - disse Tiago confuso.

- Remorso de ter saído com alguém idiota como você. Me deixa em paz, vai com seus amigos agora. - disse Lílian indo ao encalce de seu livro.

- Ah! Lílian! Sim, você vai sentir remorso. Vai sentir remorso de não ter saído comigo. - disse Tiago levantando aparentemente decepcionado e devolvendo o livro. - Me diz, você tem medo do quê?

- De nada! - disse Lílian dando de ombros.

- Nada? Tem certeza? - disse Tiago irônico.

- Absoluta! - disse Lílian controlando seus ânimos.

- Eu sei seu medo mais íntimo!

- Você não sabe de nada! - disse Lílian quase gritando e ficando de cabeça baixa para evitar o olhar dele.

- Sei sim e vou te dizer! - disse Tiago erguendo sua cabeça com a mão e olhando-a nos olhos. - Seu medo é saber que eu te quero e que você me quer também.

Lílian não soube o que falar. Por mais que mentisse para si mesma milhões de vezes, não conseguia negar que queria ficar muito ao lado dele. Nunca sentiu tanto medo em toda sua vida de se entregar nos braços de alguém. Tentou evitar os olhos de Tiago, mas havia algo que interligava os dois olhares que impedia Lílian de baixar guarda. Os dois se olhavam da mesma forma, mas nunca conseguiram explicar que forma era aquela.

- Isso... não é verdade! - disse Lílian roucamente.

- Então porque demorou em responder? - perguntou Tiago.

- Porque eu quis!

- Lílian, por que você me evita tanto? - disse Tiago calmamente.

- Por causa das suas atitudes infantis. - disse Lílian em seu tom de voz normal.

- Me dá uma chance? Só uma! Eu te provo o contrário! - disse Tiago se aproximando dela.

- Potter, não! Já lhe disse mil vezes que não. - disse Lílian sem pensar.

- Você tem certeza?- disse ele alisando seu rosto.

- Absoluta! - disse Lílian desviando de sua mão. - Preciso ir!

- Espero que você não se arrependa depois. - disse Tiago se afastando.

- Não vou! - disse Lílian com a voz tremida.- Não me enche mais ,ok? Me esquece!

- Pode deixar, Evans! Vou te deixar em paz! - disse ele olhando-a pela última vez e indo embora voltando a companhia de seus amigos.

Ela ficou um tempo parada olhando-o se afastar. Começou a sentir um aperto enorme no peito. Sabia que estava sentindo culpa que de tê-lo tratado mal. Toda vez que fazia isso com ele, se sentia assim. Dessa vez, a vontade de pedir desculpas era muito grande, mas sabia que isso seria um sonho pra ele. Ver Lílian Evans se arrastar, seria um prêmio para a escola inteira ficar sabendo no dia seguinte. Tentou se distrair pegando suas coisas e evitando o olhar dele que ainda pairava sobre ela. Rumou para a saída do Salão sob os olhares curiosos dos marotos.

- Que escândalo, hein? - disse Sirius franzindo a testa. - O que ela disse?

- O de sempre! - disse Tiago cruzando os braços parecendo cabisbaixo.

- Acho que não foi o de sempre! - disse remo olhando-o atentamente. - Foi pior não foi?

- Foi! - disse Tiago suspirando.

- Ih! Pelo visto você se deu mal. E dessa vez foi bem mal! - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

- Eu sei, não precisa ajudar mais Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago.

- Não desista, Pontas! - disse Remo sorrindo calmamente.

- Já desisti! - disse Tiago levantando. - Boa noite!

- Boa! - disse Sirius confuso.

Tiago seguiu desolado pelos corredores pensando nas palavras finais de Lílian. Não demorou muito a chegar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Assim que entrou, deu de cara com Alice e Lílian conversando em uma das poltronas diante da lareira. Sabia que ela estava falando dele para amiga. Alice tinha cutucado Lílian para falar mais baixo assim que o avistou. Tentou ser o mais indiferente que pôde. Ignorou as duas e rumou para o quarto dos meninos.

_**Time has been patient for so long**_

_**O tempo foi paciente por muito tempo**_

_**How can I pretend to be so strong?**_

_**Como eu pude fingir ser tão forte ?**_

_**Looking at you, baby**_

_**Olhando pra você, baby**_

_**Feeling it too, baby**_

_**E sentindo isto também,baby**_

_**If I'm asking you to hold me tight**_

_**Se eu te pedisse pra você me abraçar forte**_

_**Then it's gonna be all right**_

_**Então tudo estaria certo**_

A manhã estava nublada e fria como ontem. Os que se encontravam no castelo estavam desencorajados a levantar. Os corredores estavam vazios enquanto a neve caia lá fora.Para os marotos, castelo vazio era sinônimo de festa garantida. Acordaram bem cedo e foram para o lado de fora do castelo. Não perdiam tempo, começaram a zoar por todos os cantos e com quem via.

- Ai... é uma pena que o Ranhoso não esteja aqui. Sinto tanto a falta dele. - disse Sirius em tom comovente.

- Não vá me fazer chorar, Almofadinhas! - disse Tiago rindo. - Ou vou tentar me jogar no lago e me afogar.

- Como vocês são dramáticos! - disse Remo sentando embaixo de uma árvore e abrindo um livro.

- E como você estuda demais, Aluado. - disse Pedro abobado.

- Faz tempo que você não dá um ataque de riso, Rabicho. Está poupando as calças novas? - disse Sirius rindo juntamente com Tiago.

- Não! - disse Pedro corando.

- Só pra descontrair! - disse Sirius fazendo uma bola de neve. - Vamos brincar? A diz que sim vai...

- É uma criança feliz! - disse Tiago rindo.

- Ah! Bilú bilú! - disse Sirius rindo. - Vamos brincar com o Rabicho então.

- Eu não! - disse Pedro arregalando os olhos.

- NEVE NO RABICHO! - berrou Sirius jogando a bola de neve nele.

Começaram a se acabar na neve. Remo se afastou dos garotos e manteve sua atenção nos livros. Tiago e Sirius jogavam bolas enormes de neve em Pedro que tentava fazer o mesmo mas não adiantava muita coisa. Logo, risos começaram a ecoar pelo pátio de Hogwarts. Lílian, Alice e Íris passavam dando altas gargalhadas do que parecia ser algo muito divertido. Sirius subitamente parou com a brincadeira chamando a atenção de Tiago.

- Sua musa está ai! - disse Sirius mostrando com a cabeça.

- Arruma o cabelo, Pontas! - disse Remo rindo.

- Vocês fazem isso de propósito. Vocês sabem que meu cabelo não tem jeito. - disse Tiago alisando os cabelos.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? - disse Sirius confuso. - A Lílian está ai!

Tiago olhou pra trás e viu a garota juntamente com as amigas. O olhar de Lílian se encontrou com o dele. Sentiu um frio imenso na espinha de ver aqueles belos olhos em sua direção. Tentou disfarçar, mas era complicado. Tiago simplesmente lhe deu as costas fazendo Lílian subitamente para de andar.

- Que foi? - perguntou Alice confusa.

- É o Tiago! - disse Íris apontando.

- Não! - disse Lílian perdida. - Não é por causa do Tiago não.

A garota sentiu seus ânimos desaparecem totalmente. Estava tão contente que logo seus olhos começaram a se encher subitamente de lágrimas. Tentou disfarçar, mas era impossível.

- Você está bem? - disse Alice receosa.

- Sim, estou! - disse Lílian engolindo seco. - Eu esqueci meu livro no quarto, vou buscar e já venho. - e saiu correndo.

As amigas de Lílian ficaram completamente perdidas. Resolveram falar com Tiago mas foi uma péssima escolha.

- Tiago, o que a Lílian tem? - disse Alice.

- Você vem perguntar para mim? -disse Tiago dando de ombros. - Pergunte a ela.

- Ela saiu correndo assim que te viu! - disse Íris.

- Vai ver..ela levou um susto! - disse Sirius rindo.

Remo começou a fazer um ruído estranho com a boca. Parecia um avião em queda.

- Caiu de pára-quedas e ainda quer sentar na janelinha. - disse ele rindo.

- Aluado, adoro sua sinceridade! - disse Tiago rindo.

- A gente está falando sério! - disse Alice.

- A gente também. - disse Tiago indiferente.

As meninas ficaram abismadas com atitude dele. Esperavam mais dele. Saíram e foram para o outro lado esperar Lílian voltar.

- Pontas, as meninas não mentiram. Lílian foi embora por sua causa. - disse Remo se aproximando dele.

- Por que? Não fiz nada! - disse Tiago confuso. Sabia muito bem o que fizera.

- Você a ignorou, só isso! - disse Sirius ajeitando as vestes.

- Ela pediu que eu a deixasse em paz. Foi o que eu fiz!

- Mas ela não gostou! Acho Pontas, que finalmente você ganhou ela. - disse Remo sorrindo. - A questão é, você vai atrás dela de novo? - disse Remo franzindo a testa.

- Ele vai. Ou ele apanha de nóis! - disse Sirius rindo.

- Desculpa aí! Truta! - disse Tiago rindo.

- Que é, tá tirando a favela playboy? - disse Sirius rindo.

- Com certeza! Cola lá na minha!

- Chega! Os dois! - disse Remo sério. - Isso é sério.

- Sim, sr. - disse Sirius batendo continência. - Pontas, você sabe que o velho do Aluado tem sempre razão. O obedeça.

- Não vou ir atrás dela. - disse Tiago indeciso consigo mesmo. - Hoje eu não tô a fim de levar patada.

- Não vai não! - disse Remo sorrindo. - Vá, Pontas! Não deixe a garota escapar assim, da ponta de seus dedos.

- Concordo! - disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Ok! Eu vou! Se eu não for sei que vocês vão me bater mesmo. - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Agora, arruma essa roupa! - ordenou Sirius.

- Sim sr. - disse Tiago se ajeitando.

- O cabelo! - disse Remo rindo.

- Eu juro que te soco ainda. - disse Tiago rindo mais e tentando abaixar os cabelos.

- Os óculos! - disse Pedro rindo.

- Até você? -disse Tiago limpando os óculos. -Tô perdido. Bom, fui.

- Boa sorte! - disse os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou precisar!

Os três garotos voltaram a se divertir na neve feito crianças. Remo entrou na brincadeira por um mero acidente causado por Sirius. Tiago correu pelos corredores não escondendo sua preocupação. Estava entre paredes, ninguém poderia discutir o que acontecia. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde Lílian poderia estar. Vasculhava cada canto do castelo, até chegar na Sala Comunal. Assim que pisou no local, a viu sentada na poltrona de sempre diante da lareira só que de cabeça baixa. Olhou a distancia e procurou se aproximar de forma que não a assustasse. Estava muito próximo dela e se abaixou a sua altura.

- Lílian? - disse ele calmamente.

Lílian ergueu a cabeça totalmente assustada. Não acreditava que ele estava ali, diante de seus olhos que estavam vermelhos e que escorriam finas lágrimas por eles. Olhou para ele tentando se recompor, mas só tinha mais vontade de chorar.

- Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lílian séria.

- Hum...você poderia ser mais gentil comigo e me chamar de Tiago, mas como isso não é possível.. quero saber o que você tem?- disse ele calmamente.

- Desde quando você se importa?

- Desde que te conheço!

- Não aconteceu nada, Potter! - disse Lílian fungando o nariz.

- Eu sei que você não confia em mim, que sou um babaca e que tenho cabelos rebeldes que não param no lugar, mas sei ser amigo.- disse Tiago olhando-a com carinho.

- Ainda bem que você sabe de todos esse seus defeitos. - disse Lílian dando um meio sorriso.

- É bom eu mesmo reconhecer os meus defeitos. - disse Tiago rindo. - Tem certeza que você não quer desabafar? Vai..vou te dar o prazer de descontar em mim. Pode falar que é tudo culpa minha, que eu não presto. Vai, fala!

- Mas é sua culpa de fato. - disse Lílian olhando-o fixamente.

Pela primeira vez, Tiago ficou sem resposta. Sentiu seu cérebro trabalhar a procura de alguma resposta, mas nenhuma veio. Pigarreou tentando disfarçar e disse:

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? - disse ele desanimado.

- Me ignorou na frente das minhas amigas e dos seus amigos. - disse Lílian com os olhos lacrimejando. - Você fingiu que não me viu!

- Você me disse para te deixar em paz. Foi o que fiz! - disse Tiago perdido com a atitude dela.

- Disse sem pensar! - disse Lílian engolindo seco. - Ai, desculpe, nem sei o que estou dizendo. - e levantou.

- Espera! - disse ele levantando e segurando seu braço. - Pensei que você queria se ver livre de mim.

- Não nego que às vezes eu sempre quis isso. Mas do jeito que você fez hoje, doeu muito. Muito mesmo. - disse Lílian derramando algumas lágrimas.

- Lílian, por que você não admite que gosta de mim?

- Por que você é um convencido,insuportável e que está acostumado a ver as garotas se arrastando aos seus pés pra você pisar nelas.

- Nunca pisei em você!

- Mas hoje pisou!

- Se não fosse por isso, você admitiria que gosta de mim? - disse Tiago esperançoso.

- Potter..eu...

- Já sei. Depois desse "Potter" , vejo que nada mudou. - disse Tiago desanimando de vez. - A sua tese pode até parecer perfeita. Sou chato, babaca...mas você errou uma coisa.

- O que? - disse Lílian confusa.

- Quem está se arrastando e sendo pisado agora, sou eu! - disse ele calmamente.

Lílian arregalou os olhos não escondendo a surpresa. Estava sendo durona demais com relação aos seus sentimentos por ele. Sempre foi orgulhosa para admitir, mas ele sempre veio até ela. Tiago passou de odiado para amado e nunca se orgulhou muito disso. Percebeu que sua imagem criada sobre ele tinha algumas falhas. Ele não era perfeito, mas sabia ser amável.

- Você está recebendo o castigo pelo que fez com todas aquelas garotas! - disse Lílian pouco convincente.

- E você acha que eu não percebi? Lílian, estamos sendo castigados. Você por me ignorar e eu por zoar as outras. Um de nós dois vai ter que ceder. - disse ele tristemente.

- Não estou sendo castigada, Potter.

- Não está agora, mas quando você ignora tudo que sente por mim... você não vê que está perdendo tempo e que poderia ser feliz.

- Eu não..

- Não minta...- interrompeu-a Tiago. - Vai ser pior! Você vive bancando a durona, a certinha, a inabalável Lílian Evans, mas não se tocou que está chorando em frente ao babaca do Tiago Potter. Passar bem Lílian. Eu ainda tinha alguma esperança sabe..mas acho que cansei. - e deu as costas pra ela.

- Espera! - disse Lílian indo até ele. - Espera!

- O que foi? - disse ele suspirando.

Ela não tinha nada o que dizer a ele. Queria tocá-lo, abraçá-lo. Até mesmo beijá-lo. Percebeu que começou a pensar de mais sobre um possível relacionamento com ele. Desviou seus devaneios para evitar mas algo trágico. Achava um crime gostar dele, mas sabia que não tinha para onde fugir.

- Nada! - disse ela olhando-o perdido.

- Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho estão me esperando. Preciso ir. - disse ele roucamente.

- Ok! - disse ela se recompondo.

Tiago a olhou perdido. Percebeu que ela parecia desnorteada. Tentou fingir que não ligava, mas a preocupação com ela e com o que sentia por ela o prendiam na Sala Comunal. Estava diante dela. Estavam sozinho. _"Por que não tentar?", _pensava ele. Mas logo vinha aquela outra vozinha cheia de desdém _"Você já tentou demais seu palhaço. Vai embora!"_. Aproximou-se mais uma vez dela e disse:

- Tem certeza que não quer me falar mais alguma coisa?

- Queria te pedir! Mas quero que fique entre nós dois.

- Pode pedir!

- Me abraça? - disse Lílian sem jeito e desabando a chorar.

Tiago não pensou duas vezes e a envolveu nos braços fortemente. Lílian nunca se sentiu tão segura nos braços de alguém. Os braços de Tiago a cobriam por inteiro em nenhuma malícia. Sabia mais do que ninguém que aquele garoto era especial para ela. Ele alisava seus cabelos com extrema doçura e cautela. Ambos sabiam que não queriam se desgrudar.

- Lílian, do que você tem medo?- disse ele em seu ouvido.

- Gostar de você! - disse ela claramente apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não tenha medo! - disse ele carinhosamente.

- Por que não teria? - disse ela confusa olhando par ele.

- Por que tudo que você sente, eu sinto também. - disse Tiago alisando seu rosto.

- Não minta pra mim!

- Não minta você!

- É inevitável! Vivi mentindo! - disse Lílian baixinho.

- Não viva mais mentindo. Faz mal pra você!

- Me diz... por que você me confunde? Eu tenho que fingir ser forte, fingir que você não existe. Você confunde o que sinto e fica cada dia mais difícil. - disse Lílian perdida.

- Você se confunde por que quer! Confie em mim, meu anjo! - disse Tiago com os lábios colados nos dela.

- Vou tentar confiar! - disse ela sorrindo.

- Promete? - disse ele sorrindo também.

- Prometo!

Ambos se fitaram por um tempo. Lílian não sabia se fugia ou se ficava apreciando a presença do garoto._"Ele é mesmo lindo!"_, pensava ela se perdendo nos olhos castanhos do garoto. Tiago sabia muito bem o que queria fazer, mas tinha um pouco de receio. _"Vou levar um tapa na cara se fizer isso!"_, pensava ele se aproximando mais dela devagar. Sua aproximação fez Lílian dar um salto e se afastar vagarosamente.

- Preciso lavar o rosto! - disse ela evitando olhá-lo.

- Ok! Eu vou almoçar! - disse Tiago coçando a cabeça.

- Até mais, Tiago. - disse Lílian sem notar que acabara de dizer o nome dele.

- Até! - disse ele sorrindo e saindo correndo da Sala Comunal. Sentiu-se muito mais satisfeito. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

_**Refrão.**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**Isto vai ser amor**_

_**It's gonna be great**_

_**Isto vai ser ótimo**_

_**It's gonna be more than I can take**_

_**Isto vai ser mais do que eu consigo agüentar**_

_**It's gonna be free**_

_**Isto vai ser livre**_

_**It's gonna be real**_

_**Isto vai ser real**_

_**It's gonna change everything I feel**_

_**Isto vai mudar tudo o que eu sinto**_

_**It's gonna be sad**_

_**Isto vai ser triste**_

_**It's gonna be true**_

_**Isto vai ser verdadeiro**_

_**It's gonna be me, baby**_

_**Isto vai ser eu, baby**_

_**It's gonna be you, baby**_

_**Isto vai ser você, baby**_

_**It's gonna be...**_

_**Isto vai ser...**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**Isto vai ser amor**_

As semanas passaram e logo a véspera de Natal chegou. Lílian tinha mudado um pouco suas atitudes com relação a Tiago. Se tornou mais dócil ao mesmo tempo que Tiago era menos babaca como ela dizia. Sempre se esbarravam pelos corredores e trocavam sorrisinhos, que pelo ponto de vista dos amigos de ambos eram sorrisinhos apaixonados. A ceia já estava sendo servida no Salão Principal e todo mundo estava reunido.

- Almofadinhas, ânimo! - disse Remo tentando animar o amigo.

- Odeio o Natal! Sempre odiei! - disse Sirius com a mão no queixo.

- Isso nunca foi novidade! - disse Pedro rindo.

- E você ri né? - disse Sirius desgostoso.

- Desculpe! - disse Pedro corando.

- Calma gente! Já está acabando. - disse Tiago calmamente.

- Ai que ódio! - disse Sirius abaixando a cabeça.

- Você está precisando dar uns beijos isso sim. - disse Tiago levantando.

- Aonde você vai? - disse Remo assustado.

- Falar com a Lílian. -disse Tiago sorrindo. - Tô bonito! - e fez uma pose.

- Um verdadeiro galã! - disse Sirius levantando a cabeça e olhando-o rindo.

- Valeu! Feliz Natal, amigos e vejo vocês mais tarde!

- Hum... vai ser bom o negócio! - disse Sirius rindo juntamente com os outros dois.

Tiago andou em direção a garota e suas amigas. Não sabia o por que mas viu que Alice era uma garota extremamente discreta. Cutucou Lílian sem ao menos ele ter se aproximado ainda. Quando estava bem próximo engoliu o riso e disse:

- Posso falar com você, Lílian?

Lílian corou bruscamente e olhou para as amigas perdidas. Ambas ignoraram esse gesto de socorro e abafaram risinhos.

- Hum.. pode! - disse Lílian sem jeito.

- Vem comigo! - disse ele estendendo a mão.

Alice abaixou a cabeça se segurando para não rir. Lílian levantou e pegou a mão do garoto sem jeito.

- Vamos! Com licença garotas! - e saiu levando Lílian para fora do Salão.

- O que ele vai aprontar? - disse Sirius rindo.

- Hogsmeade !- disse Remo franzindo a testa.

- Meu.. te odeio! Você é muito nerd. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Tudo bem! Eu já sabia! - disse Remo rindo.

Lílian e Tiago saíram a fundo pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A garota estava com medo de perguntar para onde estavam indo com medo de ele fazer alguma brincadeira que a deixasse mais sem graça do que já estava. Não conseguiu segurara por muito tempo. Estava muito curiosa.

- Onde estamos indo? - disse ela.

- Você vai saber! - disse Tiago parando de repente de andar e tirando a varinha e um pergaminho velho do bolso.

- Você está agindo como um louco! - disse Lílian rindo. -Está até saltitando.

- É a emoção do momento! - disse ele rindo,abrindo o pergaminho e apontando a varinha pra ele. - "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!"

- O que é isso? - disse Lílian confusa.

- Nossa segurança! - disse Tiago olhando-a. - Veja!

- Uau! -disse ela boquiaberta.- É por isso que..

- Sim! É! - disse Tiago desviando o olhar para uma estátua de bruxa bem atrás deles. - Tenho Hogwarts na palma das minhas mãos.

- Surreal! - disse Lílian rindo.- O que você está fazendo?

- Bom, passe por esta passagem e me espere lá embaixo. Vou logo em seguida ok?

- Tiago..

- Você prometeu confiar em mim! - disse ele franzindo a testa.

- Ok! Mas por que passar pela bruxa de um olho só?

- Você vai ver! Anda, Filch está vindo pra cá! - disse Tiago alarmante.

Lílian sumiu na escuridão. Tiago não perdeu muito tempo e logo foi atrás dela,mas antes deu um tapinha no mapa coma varinha e tudo que estava contido desapareceu. Fechou a passagem e procurou por Lílian que estava quase desesperada de medo.

- Você quer me matar? - disse ela.

- Não! Quero que você se divirta! - disse ele sorrindo.

- Não estou te vendo!

- "Lumus!" -ordenou Tiago. - Agora você me vê!

- Engraçadinho! - disse ela rindo.

- Bom..agora vou fazer um pouco de força. - disse Tiago olhando para um alçapão.

- Quer ajuda?

- Pode deixar que eu faço, milady! - disse Tiago rindo e impondo força contra a porta do alçapão que abrira com extrema facilidade.- Vá você!

- Ok! - disse Lílian subindo as escadas e passando pela abertura. - Vem!

- Tô indo, apressada! - disse Tiago rindo e fazendo o mesmo. - Cá estamos. - e fechou a porta com cuidado.

- Onde estamos? - disse Lílian examinando o local com cautela.

- Calma mulher. - disse Tiago rindo e pegando uma capa embaixo de uma das prateleiras. - Vamos precisar disso! Vem, se cobre comigo.

Lílian se aproximou dele e foi coberta pela capa. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele colado ao seu. Subiram mais um lance de escadas e abriram uma porta vagarosamente. A garota ficou boquiaberta ao perceber onde estavam. Tentou discutir mas foi calada por Tiago.

- Xiu! Depois a gente fala sobre isso. - disse ele baixinho.

- Ok! - disse Lílian assustada. - Mas..vão nos ver!

- Estamos invisíveis. - disse ele tentando desvira das pessoas.

- Peraí? Isso é uma capa de..

- Sim...é uma capa de invisibilidade.- disse Tiago sorrindo.

Ambos tentavam passar pelos outros com cautela.Foram longos minutos de luta,mesmo a loja estando vazia. Assim que conseguiram sair, se afastaram mais um pouco e se livraram da capa.

- Paramos no porão da Dedosdemel e cá estamos. Hogsmeade. - disse Tiago abrindo os braços como se fosse abraçar o vento.

- Se formos pegos, estamos ferrados. - disse Lílian preocupada.

- É nosso último ano, Lili. Não se preocupe. Eu,Aluado,Almofadinhas e Rabicho nunca fomos pegos até agora. - disse ele sorrindo.

- Até agora! - disse Lílian franzindo a testa.

- Pura sorte! - disse ele pegando em sua mão. - Vamos ao 3 Vassouras?

- Claro! - disse Lílian sorrindo.

Começaram a andar e apreciar a neve que caía pelo povoado.Lílian não sabia como explicar mas estava se sentindo bem ao lado dele. Ele além de ser maluco, era engraçado em seu ponto de vista. Tentava olhá-lo de esguela mas era muito complicado. Tiago fazia o mesmo ao mesmo tempo que ela, fazendo a garota sempre ruborizar. Entraram no 3V e ocuparam uma mesa vazia no fundo do bar. Tiago fez a gentileza de deixá-la sentar primeiro e logo em seguida se sentou ao seu lado e pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Tiago, por que você me trouxe aqui? - disse Lílian pousando o rosto na mão. - Você disse que queria falar comigo. Poderia ter feito isso no castelo.

- Poderia! Mas não queria nenhum curioso no nosso pé. - disse Tiago tirando os óculos e limpando-os nas vestes.

- Sirius por exemplo? - disse ela rindo.

- Também! - disse ele rindo.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Mesmo convocando Lílian para uma conversa, não sabia nem por onde começar. As duas cervejas amanteigadas pedidas foram servidas e o silêncio prosseguiu do mesmo jeito. Lílian resolveu quebrar a quietude do momento.

- Hum... é...

- O quê? - disse Tiago depois de um longo gole da bebida.

- O que queria você queria falar comigo? - perguntou Lílian.

- Queria sua companhia esta noite. Não queria pedir por medo de você negar. - disse ele olhando-a nos olhos.

- Hum... conseguiu sair comigo então? - disse ela sorrindo.

- Depois de anos tentando, estava mais do que na hora. - disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah! Mas por que você escolheu a mim ... no meio de tantas? - disse Lílian dando de ombros.

- Porque é de você que eu gosto. - disse Tiago calmamente. - Escute... eu sei que fui idiota muitas vezes mas...

- Tiago... - interrompeu-o Lílian. - vamos esquecer ok?

- Tá! Você é quem sabe! Mas já que você não deixa eu falar, sei que você tem algo pra me dizer.

- O quê? - disse Lílian corando.

Tiago sorriu. Lílian sentiu suas mãos suarem e seu corpo ficar inquieto. Sentiu sua situação piorar quando ele pegou em sua mão. Mas dessa vez não foi como antes, foi com carinho.

- Lílian, eu não tenho muita coisa pra dizer sabe? Mas peço mais uma vez... me dá uma chance. Me dá uma chance pra ficar ao seu lado e te fazer feliz. Deixe-me provar que gosto de você de verdade, que sei ser leal com alguém e que esse alguém é você. Eu escolhi você para ser minha. - disse Tiago olhando-a com carinho.

-Eu... - disse Lílian sem palavras. - Eu.. não sei o que dizer. Você me pegou de surpresa. Estou perdida.

- Juro que tiro todo esse seu medo que você sente quando estou com você. Sei que tem medo de arriscar por eu ser muitas vezes canalha e tudo o mais. Mas com você vai ser diferente, porque você é diferente. Eu encontrei tudo de bom em você. Tenho a certeza que é de você que eu gosto.

-Tiago, não vou mentir... eu tenho medo sim, mas não medo de você. Tenho medo do que sinto por você.Não consigo mais omitir. É uma coisa grande e boa pra mim. Nunca senti isso por ninguém, por isso meu medo. É tão forte o que sinto que até te chamo de Tiago, não mais de Potter.

- Eu percebi! - disse Tiago sorrindo. - Não tenha medo, estamos juntos nisso. Você acha que eu também não tive medo?De repente, perceber que no meio de tantas, você foi à única pra mim? A única que mexeu de verdade comigo? Mais cedo ou mais tarde tive que admitir pra mim mesmo que estava gostando de você. Por isso estou sendo cara-de-pau e te pedindo uma chance para eu te fazer feliz.

Lílian não conseguia se mexer. Parecia que nem ao menos respirando. Sempre quis declarações de amor, mas isso era apenas em seus sonhos. Cada palavra que ele dizia, fazia seu coração palpitar de felicidade. Estava perdida, mas sabia que ele era o homem da sua vida, mas tinha receio de arriscar.

- Eu... - disse Lílian organizando seus pensamentos. - Ok! Eu... eu te dou uma chance!

- Já imaginava que fosse dizer _"Não...suma daqui."_ - disse Tiago depois caindo em si. - O quê? Você está falando sério?

- Sim, estou! - disse ela sorrindo. - Espero que todo esse sentimento que nós sentimos seja verdadeiro,ótimo e real.

- Vai ser..prometo.- disse ele alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Assim espero! - disse ela pegando em sua mão.

- Feche os olhos. - disse ele se aproximando dela.

-Tiago...

- Fecha! - disse ele baixinho. - Sem espiar.

-Ok! - disse ela cerrando os olhos.

O garoto deslizou suas mãos pelos seus cabelos delicadamente. Lílian apreciava cada toque do garoto em silêncio. Tiago passou a deslizar seus dedos pelos lábios dela contornando-os. Chegou mais perto e começou a sentir o calor que emanava por eles. Começou então a roçar seus lábios no dela docemente apreciando cada detalhe e disse:

- Isso Lílian, vai ser sagrado..pra sempre. - e a beijou apaixonadamente envolvendo-a em seus braços.

Os dois se envolveram docemente no beijo. Esqueceram do tempo, dos compromissos até mesmo que estavam fora de Hogwarts. Lílian sentia frios constantes no estomago toda vez que ouvia um suspiro dele. Ele, contudo, estava mais do que realizado. Além de estar com a garota que ele mais amava, seu Natal não poderia ter sido melhor do que este. Poderia cair o mundo, mas eles estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

_**Time in my restless sorrow pool**_

_**Passando o tempo na minha reconfortante piscina**_

_**How can you pretend to be so cruel?**_

_**Como você pode fingir ser tão cruel ?**_

_**Maybe it's me, baby**_

_**Talvez seja eu, baby**_

_**Maybe it's true, baby**_

_**Talvez seja verdade, baby**_

_**Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of**_

_**Talvez isto seja tudo com o que sonhamos**_

_**We've waited long enough**_

_**Pelo qual esperamos tanto**_

Os meses se passaram e o amor entre Tiago e Lílian aumentava. Muitas vezes perdiam a noção do tempo, das pessoas, de tudo. As garotas a olhavam com extrema inveja. Quem não queria estar no lugar dela? Os amigos deles apreciavam a felicidade constante do casal e os apoiavam em todos os sentidos. Parecia tudo perfeito no decorrer dos meses, mas tudo mudou quando a formatura chegou. Os alunos do 7º ano pareciam alegres, mas ao mesmo tempo deprimidos. A noite do baile foi a mais esperada por eles, já que muitos não gostavam de coisas mais sociais. Professores e funcionários estavam muito felizes por mais uma turma de formandos, mas era uma pena que fosse a despedida de todos eles.

- E aí, Pontas? Vai fazer o que com a Lílian? - disse Sirius ajeitando os últimos detalhes de suas vestes.

- Pedi-la em namoro, oficialmente é claro. - disse Tiago animado.

- Pensei que fosse mais do que oficial. Vocês não se desgrudam! - disse Remo sorrindo e ajeitando os cabelos.

- Eu sei. Mas você conhece as garotas. - disse Tiago rindo. - Bom, vou buscar minha dama. Vejo vocês no Salão.

- Hum..minha dama...desculpa aí gostosão. - disse Sirius se gabando.

- Arrume o cabelo, Pontas. - disse Remo rindo.

- Vou socar vocês dois na volta..prometo. - disse Tiago rindo e saindo do quarto.

- Já estou pronto. - disse Remo.

- Eu não! Espera mais um pouquinho. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Ninguém merece! - disse Remo balançando a cabeça.

Tiago tinha saído do quarto empolgado. Passou meses ensaiando a melhor forma de pedir Lílian em namoro oficialmente. Estava no pé da escada esperando ela chegar. Lílian estava no quarto ajeitando os últimos detalhes juntamente com Alice. Parecia muito inquieta e sempre derrubava alguma coisa quando passava.

- Calma! - disse Alice sorrindo para a amiga. - Ele não vai fugir.

- Alice, eu quero que essa noite seja especial. - disse Lílian com os olhos brilhando.

- Vai ser! Você está linda! Ele vai se orgulhar. - disse Alice.

- Ok! Já que você disse que estou linda vou confiar em você. Vou andando, ele deve estar me esperando. - disse Lílian abrindo a porta. - Me deseje sorte!

- Boa sorte! - disse Alice cruzando os dedos.

A garota deu seu último sorriso pra Alice e a deixou sozinha. Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente e não demorou muito a encontrar Tiago. Assim que o viu, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e seu coração pular no peito. O garoto estava muito bonito aquela noite, o que fez Lílian ficar mais tímida.

- Vamos? - disse Tiago lhe oferecendo o braço.

- Vamos sim. - disse ela sem jeito e passando seu braço por baixo do dele.

Seguiram para o Salão Principal. A festa já rolava solta entre os estudantes que dançavam sem parar.Tiago avistou Sirius na multidão e começou a rir.

- Ele não muda! - disse Tiago rindo.

- Nunca vai mudar. - disse Lílian rindo.

- Hum.. o que você quer fazer? - disse Tiago virando-se pra ela e pegando em suas mãos.

- Não sei! - disse ela dando de ombros.

- Quer dançar.. comer..beber..ir ao banheiro...

- Hum... - disse Lílian se fazendo de pensativa enroscando seus braços no pescoço dele.- Quero te beijar, pode ser?

- Deve! - disse Tiago sorrindo e abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Ok! - disse Lílian encostando seus lábios lentamente nos dele. - Espero que goste. - e o beijou lentamente com extremo carinho.

- Hum.. adorei. - disse Tiago colando seu rosto no dela. - Quero mais!

- Mais tarde! - disse Lílian alisando sua nuca. - Tiago... queria saber...

- O quê? - disse ele parecendo confuso.

- O que vai ser de nós dois? - disse Lílian abraçando-o com força. - O ano acabou.. você vai para um lado...e eu para o outro..vai ser complicado.

- Não vai ser complicado! - disse Tiago olhando-a. - Seremos um só. Não vamos nos separar.

- Eu.. eu não queria te perder.

- Não vai, meu anjo. Nunca! - disse ele alisando seu rosto. - Prometi não te deixar, não te magoar e vou cumprir isso a risca. Seremos muito felizes.

Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Nunca passou momentos tão felizes como os que passou ao lado dele. Nesses últimos meses, eles se conheceram melhor e se curtiram muito. Isso só fez aumentar a certeza que era com ele que ela queria ficar para o resto de seus dias.

- Você me faz bem! - disse Lílian sorrindo.

- E você me completa. - disse Tiago sorrindo também.

Ambos se fitaram por um longo período. Estavam parados no meio do Salão e nem ligavam para os olhares curiosos que os rodeavam. Envolveram-se em um beijo cheio de amor acompanhados pelo som de uma música romântica (a música é a da song). Começaram a dançar e se perderam no ritmo de seus corações que batiam com a mesma intensidade. Nada poderia separá-los a não ser eles mesmos.

_**Repete Refrão.**_

_**The sooner you let two hearts beat together**_

_**Quanto mais cedo você deixa dois corações baterem juntos**_

_**The sooner you'll know this love is forever**_

_**(It's gonna be love)**_

_**Mais cedo você consegue sabe que é um amor para sempre**_

_**(Isto vai ser amor)**_

_**Love needs time now or never**_

_**(It's gonna be love)**_

_**O amor precisa do tempo "agora ou nunca"**_

_**(Isto vai ser amor)**_

_**It's gonna be tough**_

_**Isto vai ser pensado**_

_**You gotta believe**_

_**Você tem que acreditar**_

_**It's gonna be strong enough**_

_**Você tem que ser forte o suficiente**_

Já era quase uma hora da manhã quando o Salão começou a se esvaziar, embora algumas pessoas permanecessem a curtir todo os momentos proporcionados pelo baile. Sirius,Remo e Pedro encontravam-se sentados a 3 mesas de distância de Tiago e Lílian que continuavam no mesmo romantismo embora estivessem com a aparência cansada de tanto dançarem e se curtirem.

- Vamos lá pra fora! - disse Tiago levantando repentinamente.

- Nada de passagens secretas ok? - disse Lílian rindo.

- Ok! Pode ficar tranqüila. - disse Tiago pegando em sua mão.

Saíram do Salão Principal e foram para o lado de fora do castelo. O céu estava limpo e havia muitas estrelas no céu. Caminharam em direção ao lago aproveitando a brisa da madrugada.

- Vem cá! - disse Tiago abraçando-a e começando a dançar com ela uma valsa sem música.

- Sempre tive a certeza que você é louco! - disse Lílian rindo e colando o corpo no dele.

- Nunca dançou a luz das estrelas? - disse Tiago rindo.

- Primeira vez! - disse Lílian alisando sua nuca. - Não sabia desse seu lado romântico.

- Só sou assim exclusivamente para você porque é a única mulher da minha vida. - disse Tiago carinhosamente olhando para ela.

Lílian não agüentou segurar o que estava preso durante o baile. Começou a derramar algumas lágrimas e percebeu que amava demais aquele garoto que ela sempre achou insuportável.

- Ah!Tiago! Você fala isso e eu nunca tenho o que falar depois. - disse Lílian chorando.

- Você vai ter! - disse ele calmamente. - Feche os olhos.

Lílian fechou os olhos sem pestanejar deixando mais algumas lágrimas escapar. Tiago secou cada lágrimas que escorria pelo seu rosto e depois a beijou com carinho. Pediu que ela continuasse com os olhos fechados e começou a vasculhar os bolsos tirando uma caixinha vermelha em formato de coração. Abriu-a calmamente. Respirou fundo e olhou para Lílian parecendo um pouco perdido.

- Pode abrir agora! - disse Tiago receoso.

- ... - Lílian arregalou os olhos verdes com a surpresa. - É...

- Agora você tem o que me dizer! - disse ele chegando mais perto dela. - Quero que seja oficial. Quero que seja pra sempre.

- Ai Tiago..são lindas... - disse Lílian caindo no choro. - Também quero que seja pra sempre.. você sempre será meu.. só meu...pra sempre...

- E? O que me diz? - disse Tiago sem jeito.

- Sim! 1000 vezes sim...- disse Lílian sorrindo de alegria. Seus olhos agora brilhavam no meio das lágrimas. - Você é tudo na minha vida...tudo que sempre quis...tudo que sempre desejei. Você é tudo de mais lindo na minha vida.

- Eu já sabia! - disse ele rindo.

-E convencido também! - disse Lílian rindo e lhe dando um tapinha no ombro.

- Obrigado! - disse ele parando de rir e pegando sua mão direita. - Essa aliança prova todo o amor que sinto por você, Lílian Evans.

- Você quer mesmo que eu chore, né? - disse Lílian aos prantos.

- Não! Quero que você se convença que tudo que eu falei pra você até agora sempre foi a mais pura verdade. - disse ele colocando a aliança em seu dedo. - Serei seu para sempre!

Lílian sorriu entre lágrimas. Pegou a aliança que restava na caixinha e pegou a mão direita dele.

- Essa aliança é para provar que Tiago Potter é tudo de constante, tudo de doce e o homem que eu quero para passar a vida inteira ao meu lado. - disse ela colocando a aliança em seu dedo. - Serei sua pra sempre!

- Obrigado por existir, Lili. - disse Tiago abraçando-a.

- Obrigada por existir, Tiago. - disse Lílian lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Que pobreza! - disse Tiago rindo e alisando seus cabelos.

- Desculpa então! - disse Lílian rindo.

- Só mais uma coisa! - disse Tiago sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Te amo!

Se ele queria matar a garota do coração quase conseguiu. O coração de Lílian disparou de vez e suas lágrimas escorriam depressa. Parecia que o coração de Tiago também batia no mesmo ritmo.

- Também te amo! - disse Lílian sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Muito..até demais..- disse Tiago a enchendo de beijos.

- Eu também! - disse Lílian baixinho.- Tiago...sinto seu coração bater forte. - e pousou a mão sobre seu peito.

- E eu sinto um só! - disse Tiago colocando a mão dele sobre a dela e encostando seus lábios nos dela. - O meu e o seu. Somos um só. - e a beijou.

- Pra sempre juntos! - disse Lílian apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

- Pra sempre! - disse James lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Continuaram por lá até o dia amanhecer. O dia estava claro e os raios de Sol batiam fracamente pelas janelas de Hogwarts. Tiago e Lílian sabiam que sempre estariam juntos em qualquer situação da vida. Sabiam que aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro era amor. Era um amor para sempre. Quando dois corações batem juntos, esse amor é pra sempre. Nada separa, nada abala.

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**Isto vai ser amor**_

_**It's gonna be great**_

_**Isto vai ser ótimo**_

_**It's gonna be more than I can take**_

_**Isto vai ser mais do que eu consigo agüentar**_

_**It's gonna be free**_

_**Isto vai ser livre**_

_**It's gonna be real**_

_**Isto vai ser real**_

_**It's gonna change everything I feel**_

_**Isto vai mudar tudo o que eu sinto**_

_**It's gonna be sad**_

_**Isto vai ser triste**_

_**It's gonna be true**_

_**Isto vai ser verdadeiro**_

_**It's gonna be you're the one to do**_

_**Isto vai ser: Você é o primeiro a fazer**_

_**It's gonna be hard**_

_**Isto vai ser difícil**_

_**It's gonna be tough**_

_**Isto vai ser pensado**_

_**It's gonna be more than just enough**_

_**Isto vai ser mais do que apenas o suficiente**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

_**Isto vai ser amor**_

_**Oh, it's gonna be love**_

_**Oh, Isto vai ser amor**_

_**It's gonna be sad**_

_**Isto vai ser triste**_

_**It's gonna be true**_

_**Isto vai ser verdadeiro**_

_**It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)**_

_**Isto vai ser eu, baby(eu, baby)**_

_**It's gonna be you, baby**_

_**Isto vai ser você, baby**_

_**It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)**_

_**Isto vai ser eu, baby(eu, baby)**_

_**It's gonna be you**_

_**Isto vai ser você**_

_**It's gonna be...(yeah)**_

_**Isto vai ser...(yeah)**_

_**It's gonna be love**_

Isto vai ser amor 

**N/A**: Essa é uma das canções mais linda do filme "Um Amor para Recordar". Quem tiver oportunidade de assistir vale a pena. Por favor comentem e opinem. Fic essa song meio no escuro. Beijos a todos.

_**  
**_


End file.
